Love Hidden In The Rain
by FallenAngelShiro
Summary: This fanfict is about an OC, who is Pein's little sister, and Itachi. I don't know how to really describe it, other than a slightly awkward romance with it's cute moments, heated arguments and some m-rated items.
1. Prolouge

"H-hey, who the hel-"

"Run!"

The remaining two Leaf shinobi began to flee but were cut off by a shadow. They fell backwards to the floor, both at this point were petrified with terror. A pair of dark blood red eyes peered down at them from behind their attackers raven black hair. The shinobis figure reformed. It was a young female about the age of 20. She had a slim yet curvy body, well toned. She was wearing the akatsuki cloak which covered her outfit. The woman pulled out a katana and pointed the blade to the sensei on the floor.

"What about these two nīsan?" The girl asked, confusing the two shinobi in front of her.

"W-who the hell are you calling nīsan?" The student asked.

"_*Static* They are of no use. *static* Kill them if you please."_

"Yes, nīsan." With one fluid movement, the woman severed the shinobi's heads.

The two lifeless bodies fell to the floor gushing blood. The female watched, a smile of delight spreading across her cherry tinted lips. For as long as she's been a ninja, she has always enjoyed the sight of blood. A few feet behind her, two more men wearing the Akatsuki cloaks landed. One of the men had blue skin, gills, and a giant sword on his back. The other had long raven black hair pulled into a low ponytail, sharingan eyes, and crease on each side of his nose. The two men walked up to the girl, the blue one smiling.

"Nice cut, Nya." He commented.

"Thanks, Kisame." She turned around and faced the two.

"What do you think Itachi?" Kisame asked.

Itachi simply nodded his head, which was all the approval Nya really wanted. The three of them began their journey back to the Akatsuki base. The three remained quiet for the most part every now and then they could hear the static coming through Nya's headset. They decided to pass through a small village on the way back. Itachi and Nya placed the village under one Genjutsu which made it so they never saw, heard or felt the three Akatsuki's presence. The three of them stopped at a dango shop for a bite to eat which was followed by a trip to the hot springs.


	2. Chapter 1

{Nya's P.O.V}

After we entered the hot springs, Itachi and Kisame went over to the men's side and I went to the women's. This was supposed to relax us, yet I was just as on guard as when I was fighting the shinobi from before. Not even my Kekkei Genkai hadn't released, it wouldn't until we were back at the base. I stayed in the water for about twenty-eight minutes before getting out. I went back into the changing room and started getting dressed. After my under garments were one I bent down to slip on my shorts. Before I could stand back up from under the 'door', aka hanging blanket, I spotted a pair of blue feet with a pair of pale feet following in suit. _Kisame and Itachi must be ready to leave as well._ I slipped on my shorts and quickly pulled on my top and cloak. Once dressed, I grabbed my comb and brushed out my hair before putting back up into it's ponytail. My bangs feel out of the band which I adjusted so they hung the way I wanted them to. Once completely presentable I went out front to wait for them.

Five minutes later the two finally came out and we continued on our journey back. Once we were a good mile away from the village, Itachi and I released the genjutsu. It was about an hour and a half of peaceful walking when I heard a twig snap from behind us. I looked to Kisame, he nodded slightly letting me know that he heard the sound two. We continued to walk forward and Kisame began weaving hand signs and a thick fog began to emerge from the surrounding nature. Now it was my turn _Dragon, Snake, Ox, Tiger, Ram, Dog, Boar, Horse, Tiger._ The two of them placed a hand on my shoulders and we vanished and reappeared six and a half yards away from the fog. Once our bodies reformed I became light headed and fell forward. Before I could hit the ground Kisame snakked an arm around my waist and Itachi around my shoulders.

This was the only set back to using Shadow-Step, on one person it was fine but when used on multiple people it drains the user of their chakra. The two of them held me up for a few minutes before I stood on my own. Kisame let go of me and Itachi moved his hand to the center of my back just incase I was to fall again. I felt heat rush to my cheeks, so remained facing forward so Itachi couldn't see. Kisame caught a glance, snickered but said nothing. He, Konan and nīsan were the only ones to know about my feelings towards Itachi. Honestly though, I thought my feelings were useless because no matter what happens he never shows any emotion to me. Itachi was even distant with me, the longest conversation we've ever had was two minutes long. I mentally sighed and we continued our journey. Half an hour later Itachi let his hand drop, probably forgetting why it was there, and it ever so slightly brushed against my ass. I froze and stopped in my tracks, if my face wasn't burning before it sure as hell was now. Before they could notice I wasn't walking, I caught up to them and kept silent.

Not too long after we arrived at the current Akatsuki base. Kisame unlocked the 'door' for use and we ran in. At first glance to any other shinobi this was just an empty cave. But to use on the far back right side was the door leading into the actual base which doubled as our home. The door lead into a huge living room with four six person couches, a couple of coffee tables, lamps, paintings and a bar/counter that separated the room from the kitchen. To the right of the kitchen was the hall that lead to all the bedrooms and Pein's office.

One of the couches was occupied by Kakuzu, Deidara and a Akatsuki wannabe named Tobi. From down the hall I could hear Hidan's excessive cursing and sacrificing. The others were who knows where doing who knows what. Kisame and Itachi shrugged out of their cloaks though I kept mine on.

"I'll give the report to Leader-sama." I mumbled and went of to his office.

Before I reached his office I stopped in front of Hidan's room. His door was open and he was swearing his head off while doing some dumb sacrifice. Honestly, even if he's immortal the repeated stabbing was a bit over the top.

"Oi, Hidan would you give it a damn rest already. The entire world can fucking hear you." I barked.

"Let the bitches hear and maybe their fucking sins will be forgiven." He turned around to face me. "Plus this is my damn room so I'll do whatever the fuck I want in here." He stuck his tongue out like a child.

"It may be your room, but it gets damn annoying when you're cursing twentyfour seven for everyone to hear. Not everyone is a Jashinist like you." I blew my bangs up and walked to Pein's office.

Before entering I stopped and knocked on the door with the back of my hand. "Enter." With his approval I entered dark room.

I walked over to his desk, sat on the front edge and slid him a large manilla envelope. He looked up from his paperwork and eyed the envelope. Eventually he picked it up and opened it.

"It's the mission report and information you wanted." I said.

"I see, thank you." He skimmed over the papers. "You're distracted, why?"

"Am not." I blew my bangs again. "If I was I wouldn't talk about it with you." I muttered under my breath.

He crocked an eyebrow. Even though he knows about my crush I wasn't bound to talk to him about my nonexistent love life. I averted my gaze to the door and stared at it. Soon enough Konan walked in, I take it Pein brought her in here so I could talk with her.

"You're back?" She asked.

"Nice to see you too." I rolled my eyes at her.

"So what did you need Pein?" She smiled and turned her attention to Pein.

"Talk with her." He ordered.

"Very well, come on Nya. We'll talk in my room." With that Konan and I left his office and next door to her room.

Her room was a warm purple and orange room, odd colors. Everything matched from her walls to her bed spread. It was also one of the four biggest rooms in the base. Granted every bedroom was like a ten by ten. Konan's, mine, Pein's and Hidan's were fourteen by sixteen. She had her dresser pushed next to her bed and above her bed hung hundreds of paper cranes and other assorted animals. I sat on the edge of her bed and she sat in the middle.

"So, what happened?" She asked.

I couldn't even get the words out, my face just heated up like before. Somehow it was amusing to her.

"Was it really that bad? Did Itachi save you or did you completely fuck up in front of him?"

"N-neither." I quickly explained what had happened on the way back and she kind of laughed at the part where Itachi unknowingly touched my butt.

"Honestly, Nya, why don't you tell him already. It's been what, five years?" She fell back on her bed.

"You know why I won't tell him." I muttered.

"Well, if he won't be the man and confess to you. You should be the one to change how the two of you act."

"You sound like nīsan." I pouted.

"Where do you think he got it from?" She smirked. "Look, I know it can be scary but once it's said you feel a whole lot better." She sat back up and hugged me.

"Easy for you too say, Pein was obviously in love with you. Itachi won't even talk to me and I'm his damn teammate. It's like he doesn't even know I exist." I said the last part in a whisper.

Konan smiled down at me and pulled me into a hug. "Things between you two will get better, trust me."

"I hope you're right." I hugged back and left her room.

In the hall I passed by a clock, it was eight at night. I wasn't really tired, but I also didn't want to be up anymore. So I headed to my room, stripped off my normal clothes and slipped into a loose tanktop and short shorts. I re-brushed my hair and jumped into my bed, before long I was starting to dream.

{Itachi's P.O.V}

We had been back at the base for a half hour and already I was ready to leave again. Sasori and Deidara were arguing, Hidan was swearing and Tobi was bouncing off the walls. I walked over to a bookshelf to grab the book I had been reading, it wasn't there. Then again why would it, the book belonged to Nya. I went down the hall to her room and lightly knocked on the door. No answer, I quietly opened her door and walked in. In a black and lilac bed pressed against the right back corner of the room was a sleeping Nya. Her bangs were strewn across her face and her mouth was ever so slightly open yet no sound escaped. I walked over to the center of the room and looked for the book. It was neatly placed on a shelf above her bed. Carefully, I reached up and over and grabbed the book. Once the book was in my grasp, I straightened back up. My eyes glanced over the sleeping beauty and a smile tugged at the edge of my lips. I gently placed my free hand on her head and slightly ruffled her hair. In many ways, she kind of reminded me of my little brother. Though, unlike most of the Akatsuki, I didn't see her as a little sister. She was a teammate, a friend, someone I knew if I needed to I could open up to. Nya was just that type of person, but something about her reassured me and even encouraged me to be myself.

I left her room and walked over to the empty couch whose back faced the hallway. I sat as far away from everyone as I could and began to read. As the hours passed, members started coming and going and their voices droning on and on. Someone sat down across from me and from the corner of my eye I could see it was Kisame. He pulled up an old newspaper and started to read it.

"So, you going to tell Nya yet?" He muttered after a few minutes of silent.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I mumbled from behind my book.

"Itachi, everyone else is in their rooms. You can talk about it now." I could hear a smirk in his voice.

"There is nothing to talk about." I laid the book down. " Why are you so interested all the sudden."

"I've always been interested. Plus, I think she's talking about you to Konan." His smirk grew wider.

"And what made you think that?" I asked.

"I walked by Konan's room earlier and heard Nya mention your name."

"Don't you think they were just talking about the mission." Honestly I wondered if she really was talking about me and if so, what.

Kisame just snickered. "Do you know what happened at the end of the mission?" he asked.

"Of course, we finished up and came back here." I answered.

"I meant after Nya nearly passed out." He specified.

I thought back carefully over what had happened. "We helped her up and I kept close in case she were to fall again."

Kisame snickered again, "Is that all." He asked in between the snickers.

"Yeah, why?" I was leaning forward now, honestly intrigued by what he knew that I didn't.

Kisame got close and whispered in my ear. "Did you forget that you touched her ass?"

Kisame burst out laughing and I was mortified. I mentally faced palmed and my face became flushed. If she didn't hate me before then she sure as hell was going to now. I groaned which caused Kisame to fall off the couch laughing. I swear he could be immature when he wanted too.

"H-hey, don't worry. I'm sure she didn't even notice." He managed to croak out in between laughs.

"Like I care." I lied and went back to reading.

Eventually, Kisame went to bed. I stayed up the night just reading and trying to figure out someway to make her forgive me for that dumb action. Knowing Nya, it doesn't truly take much to make her forgive you unless you steal her kill. I looked over at the clock, it was three in the morning.

{Nya's P.O.V}

I had been laying in bed awake for a while now. I had woken up when someone ruffled my hair but I didn't look until they were gone. This wasn't the first time either, it's become a pattern lately. Someone enters my room, does who knows what, ruffles my hair and leaves. _I got to start locking that damn door._ I thought to myself and got up. It was about three, judging by how cold it still was. So I slipped on a random blue long sleeved-shirt over my tank top and headed out towards the kitchen. Off towards the left I spotted Itachi sitting on the couch reading. I went into the kitchen and made some tea. Once it finished brewing I grabbed two cups, poured some tea into them and walked out to the living room area. I sat one of the cups on the table in front of Itachi and took mine and sat on the opposite end of the couch.

Itachi peered from behind the book at the cup and then looked back at me. "Thanks." He said after a few minutes.

"You're welcome." I muttered back and sipped at my tea.

As far as a conversation, this was about the normal for us. A few words and then complete and utter silence. I've heard a mute talk more than him, well figuratively speaking. I looked at the book he was reading and realised it was the same one he borrowed before, _guess he never finished it but I could have sworn that the book was in...my room...Was he the one who was in there?_ I carefully scanned over Itachi without him noticing, and a faint pink dashed across my face. I looked away and sipped at my tea again before sitting the glass down on the coffee table. I wanted to talk with him but I honestly have no idea how to. Normally someone else started a conversation and then it I would try to talk. I thought and thought about something to say and finally a kind of lame idea came to mind.

"Are you enjoying the book, Itachi?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"Huh, oh I am. Its very interesting." He looked to me from the book and actually smiled.

My heart slightly fluttered. "T-that's good."

"You alright?" He noticed my stutter.

"Um, y-yeah. I'm fine." I looked away from him before the light pink turned a light red.

"You sure? Are you cold?" He asked.

"I'm fine Itachi, the cold has never bothered me." Until he had said it I hadn't really noticed that I was slightly cold.

"Why don't you sit a little closer. I don't really want my partner getting sick." He looked at me with those warm onyx eyes of his and the blush deepened in my face.

"O-okay." I hesitantly slid closer to him making sure to leave a half a foot space between us.

Once again we fell quiet, and I started looking at random things around the room. The paintings and other wall decorations were things the Akatsuki had picked up over the years so they didn't really match. Some were silhouettes of random shinobi, others were just paintings that really had no place enough I started feeling tired again and leaned my head against the back of the couch. I looked at the ceiling for a few minutes before shutting my eyes and resting. A few hours or so later the other members started waking up and heading out here. I refused to open my eyes though so I just pretended to stay asleep. For the most part their chatter was quiet but someone wasn't out here yet.

"Who in the fuck took the last of my damn cereal?!" A certain Jashinist shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Hidan, some people are still asleep so shut up." What sounded like Kisame retorted.

"Ah, go screw yourself. I'll yell when I god damn please you fish bitch."

I knitted my eyebrows together and my nose slightly scrunched in anger. Hidan continued to yell and curse at the loudest octive his vocal cords would allow even with everyone pointing out that I was on the couch 'asleep'. Finally I had had enough of his damn yelling and threw a lightning shuriken at his head brazing his ear. He shut up immediately as did everyone else. I opened my eyes and my kekkei genkai, Dāku·Enjeru, was released. I glared directly at the loud mouth and I could see him visibly sweat. A growl built up in my throat and made it's way past my lips. He backed away and retreated to his room.

"Damn loud mouth." I muttered, released my kekki genkai and went back to resting.

"For someone who looks so adorable, she sure is scary." Kisame chuckled.

"Whatever, just let me rest." I grumbled and relaxed.

Forgetting someone was next to me I turned my head to the left and felt my head bump into someone. I opened my eyes slightly and realized I was now resting my head on Itachi's arm. Out of a weird instinct I shut my eyes and pretended to just rest. He made no move to shake me off so either he was scared to move or he really didn't care, knowing Itachi it was option number two. A few minutes later I did start to doze off again and the others started leaving for missions or training. Itachi never moved an inch and I kind of was enjoying it. After a majority of the others were gone I decided that I should get ready for training. I hopped off the couch and walked quietly to my room. Once inside, I locked my door and went over to my closet to grab my clothes. I slipped out of my pajamas and changed into my outfit. It was a pair of short black shorts, a side slide white skirt, black knee high shinobi sandal boots, my normal black tube top and a dark purple short sleeved kimono top since it was about winter time.

I walked back outside and not much had changed. Kisame was now waiting for me and Itachi was still reading. I rolled my eyes and headed for the door. At the door I turned around to them and motioned for them to follow. Not waiting for their response I headed out into the big cave area. I stood in the center of an area that was surrounded by water that lead deep down into some random sea caverns. I closed my eyes and began concentrating on my chakra flow. A few minutes later I felt Kisame's chakra fluctuate and heard the water around me move. My eyes opened and my kekkei genkai was released. Kisame had used his water clone jutsu and surrounded me with the clones. I tensed up and waited for them to attack, it was eight to one just the way I liked my odds. With my kekkei genkai released I wouldn't have to see to know where they were coming from. The first to move was the one to the back left of me, I turned concentrated my chakra to my left hand and created lightning shuriken. With the shuriken in hand I turned around and threw them into the clone killing it. The one parallel to the first one ran at me from behind which I easily flipped over my body and shoved another one of my shuriken through its neck. The remain clones attack quicker than the first two but were easily killed with my shuriken. Seven were down, and the last one was standing right in front of me. I concentrated my lightning release into my hand and created a sphere of lightning. I smirk spread across my lips and I slammed the orb down into the puddle that lead to where the clone was standing. The lightning spread quickly and the clone died within seconds.

"Jesus kitten, can't you let the poor clones last more than two minutes." Kisame chuckled.

"I shouldn't even let them live that long." I smiled at him.

"You sadistic psycho." He muttered.

"Aw, thank you fishy." I chirped and moved on to some taijutsu practice on the rocks.

Kisame and Itachi were practicing their ninjutsu on each other. I watched them while I worked on my stuff, I found it interesting to watch them joke while trying to kill one another. Eventually I gave up on what I had been doing and settled for watching their match. Every attack Kisame made Itachi countered perfectly, almost every attack Itachi made Kisame countered. There were a few times I nearly jumped up to interfere because I thought Kisame was going to hurt Itachi but he always moved out of the way in time. After a few hours the two of them stopped for a break. Itachi went back inside leaving Kisame and I were we had been training. I sat down near the edge of the lake like thing and Kisame soon joined me.

"You've gotten better fishy."

"Is there a way I could have gotten worse?" He laughed.

"There's always a way to get worse." I snickered.

"So do you feel more relaxed?" He had noticed me watching.

"Tch, who said I haven't been relaxed this entire time." I tried to act as if he was just seeing things.

"You suck at lying. Just admit you were afraid I'd hurt your boyfriend." Kisame teased.

"I-idiot!" I screamed and wacked him in the back of the head. "Itachi isn't my boyfriend." I dropped my glare to the floor and muttered under my breath. "I doubt we're even friends."

"I wouldn't doubt it. You two were cuddling earlier." He smirked.

"Shut it. My head was barely touching his arm, that's not exactly cuddling." I grumbled.

"Pretty close to it. How come you act as if you want to kill him when you actually like him?" He asked.

"I don't know, it's just instinct I guess. Plus it would do no good for anyone to act like a lost kitten or something like that."

"I don't know, anything could be better than the 'I want to see your dead bloody body' look you give him." He chuckled.

"I don't give him that look, if anything that's the look he gives me whenever I'm in the room."

"Nah, his 'I want to see your dead bloody body look' is accompanied by his sharingan which has never been activated when he's near you." He pointed out.

I rolled my eyes and started staring into the water. From behind us I heard the door open and closed, followed by light footsteps. Kisame nudged my arm and I nudged him back. He got a weird smile on his face and next thing I knew I was in the lake thing. I grabbed onto the edge and pulled myself back up hissing at kisame and socked him in the head.

"Bastard." I growled and climbed out of the water.

Kisame was laughing his ass off and holding his now bleeding nose. There was a sound of a stifled chuckle, the sound came from Itachi. I looked back at Kisame and mouthed 'you are so dead fish boy' to him and went back inside. In the living room Sasori, Zetsu, Tobi, Pein and Kakuzu were sitting and chatting. The noise died down as I walked by everyone, Tobi and Zetsu started snickering but stopped when I glared daggers at them.

"What happened to you Nya?" Pein asked before I could reach the hall.

"What the hell do you think happened. Fish boy pushed me into the dam lake." I growled.

"Again?"

"No for the first flipping time you dipshit." I seethed and went to my room to dry off and change.

After I was mostly dry and in another set of clothes I laid across my bed with my arms over my face still grumbling. Kisame and the others were probably still laughing their asses off. _I'll beat them senseless later_. A devilish smile appeared on myself as I imagined them becoming bloody was a light knock on the door followed by it opening and whoever it was walking in. I looked from under my arms and it was fishboy.

"You alright?"

"Go away." I muttered and rolled onto my stomach.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"You're not getting one, moron." I grumbled.

"Ah, come on kitten. I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd actually go in." He started laughing again.

"Well I did."

"Want me to bring Ita-"

"No." I barked before he could finish the name.

"Well, someone's testy now aren't they?"

"You think this is me being testy? I'll get testy with you." I threatened.

Kisame stuck his hands up in some sort of defense. "Alright, you aren't being testy, just moody."

"Didn't I already tell you to shut it?"

"If it makes you feel any better, it made Itachi smile." He tried mending the situation again.

My face became flushed and I buried it within a pillow I head dragged over earlier. Eventually he got up and left, which was probably his smartest move today. I waited a few hours to calm down and rejoined whoever was still in the living room. It was Kisame, Pein, Sasori and Itachi, none of them tried talking to me and it probably was a good idea. I grabbed a random book from the near by shelf, sat down on the couch away from anyone and started reading it.


	3. Chapter 2

Shortly after the group returned to the base they were sent out on another mission to eliminate a couple of targets from Uzushiogakure. These shinobi had been caught gathering information about the Akatsuki not too long ago and have been ordered by Nagato to be silenced before they could sell their information. Unfortunately Kisame was assigned to help Zetsu on another mission and was rendered unable to accompany Nya and Itachi.

The two were eight miles from Uzushiogakure when they spotted their targets. A female with long blue hair and a male with silvery blonde short spiked hair. They followed them for a few minutes before the enemy wave shinobi were at an advantage being surrounded by water, luckily so was Nya. Itachi had ended up taking on the girl leaving Nya to deal with the guy.

The four were almost evenly matched, but Itachi and the male were gaining the upper hand. The two wave shinobi had moved the battle to the river creating a stronger attack for them. The fighting continued on for a good twenty one minutes before Nya had pinned her opponent by holding one of his arms behind his back and holding a kunai to his throat. Unfortunately for Itachi he was in about the same predicament as the other male.

{Nya's P.O.V}

The fighting had come to a stand still, Itachi was pinned and so was the enemy. The girl and I were glaring dagger at each other, my eyes flashing down every so often to Itachi. It was obvious neither of us were going to release our hostages and it would be so easy to kill them.

"Drop, Kisuke and your friend lives." The girl snapped.

"Tch, you first bitch. Release Itachi or Kisuke here gets his throat slit." I barked back.

"Hurt him and your friend dies." She moved her blade slightly so that it was starting to break Itachi's skin.

"Don't." I growled.

"Then release Kisuke."

"Don't do it Nya." Itachi growled.

I looked down to him with fear as some of his blood began to spill over. "Alright, alright I'll let him go just don't hurt him." I shouted.

"Smart girl." She smirked.

I retracted my blade and threw her partner onto the floor. He rubbed his neck where my blade and been and went over to join his teammate. She smiled as if she had just won something and was making no move to release Itachi.

"I let your partner go now release mine." I yelled to her.

"Change of plans girl, your partner here is wanted by every village so we are going to kill him."

My eyes widen. "You said-"

"Like we said change of plans." She smirked and pulled her blade back to thrust it into Itachi's neck.

_Dragon, Snake, Ox, Tiger, Ram, Dog, Boar, Horse, Tiger_. I quickly weaved the hand signs and my body turned to shadows. I was able to slip in between Itachi and the girl and shoved him out of the way and my body fully reformed. I brought my arms up into an x form in front of my face just before her blade could pierce my skin. I quickly removed the blade and turned to the girl who was standing in complete terror. I smirked and thrusted my right fist, which was now surrounded by lightning, into and through her chest. The guy stood bewildered and I repeated the action to him. The two fell dead at my feet and the adrenaline eased up. I turned to Itachi who was just now standing back up. I sighed in relief seeing he was okay.

_Ram, Hare, Dog, Bird, Boar, Dragon, Snake, Ox, Ram, Tiger, Boar, Ram, Tiger_. "Soul Snatcher." The two bodies turned into chakra and then into jewel like objects.

I picked up the jewels and placed them into a small bottle. I turned back to Itachi and started to head back to the base. Before I could really get past him he grabbed my shoulder and stopped me. I looked at Itachi with a confused look. He didn't say anything but was looking at my arms, I hadn't noticed they were bleeding.

"It's fine." I said.

"No, it's not." He murmured.

"Don't worry, it will be fine till we get back to base." I moved my less injured arm over the other.

Itachi shook his head and pulled me over to a fallen tree. "It would get worse over the time it takes to get back. Just sit still."

I did as he said though if it was anyone else I would have got up and walked off. He reached under his cloak and pulled out his medical pack and sat it on the ground. _Hare, Ram, Ox, Snake_ I carefully watched his hands weave these signs and start to glow a light green. He then carefully took my arm and held his hands over the wound and concentrated. As Itachi concentrated his sharingan released and was replaced by those warm onyx eyes. A few minutes later he switched over to the other arm. I looked at the arm he finished healing. It wasn't close to being completely healed, though I could no longer see straight through it so that was good. My eyes wandered back over to Itachi.

"When did you learn medical ninjutsu?" I asked.

He let out a quick chuckle "I learned some basics back when I was an ANBU in the Leaf village."

"Huh, I never would have thought that was something they would teach."

"Well, ANBU can't really just go into a hospital to get treated."

"I guess that's true." Itachi let a small smile actually grace his normally cold features.

The glow around his hands slowly dimmed and vanished. He then reached into the med pack and wrapped up my arms. Itachi stood back and held out his hands to help me up. I hesitantly took his hands and averted my gaze to the floor. We then dropped our hands and started our journey back to the base.

{Itachi's P.O.V}

We started to walk back to base in silence. Every now and then I spotted Nya looking up at me. Then again I was also looking down at her making sure she was okay. Her walk wabbled every so often and she was trying to figure out a way to hold her arms without breaking open the wounds again. I kept thinking back to those two shinobi, they never had any intent to negotiate. Nya seemed terrified when that girl started to cut my neck, I wonder about her at times. It seems as though she is bipolar, one moment she's mad at everything the next she is sweet and lovable. She's ready to tear off your head and then her eyes go soft and biting the tip of her thumb.

"You alright?" She asked.

"Huh, uh yeah. How are your arms?" I tried to find something else to look at but with her around it was kind of hard.

"They burn slightly, but they're fine." She placed her right hand over the bandages on her left arm.

"That was a brave and stupid move you made."

"I-I panicked." Her pale face turned a very light shade of pink, _cutie._

"I don't see why."

"Because, I don't want to lose you...you're a good shinobi despite what others may think and you're my partner." Her hands balled into fists and her face became more red, she was flutered.

"Still, you shouldn't go putting yourself in danger like that. I would have been fine, I could have easily defended with susanoo." It was true and I would have.

"I-I know...but that doesn't stop me from worrying."

"I promise you won't lose me any time soon." I chuckled and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

She turned a deeper shade of red and I chuckled again. We continued walking a while before we came across a cave to rest in. We rested further back into the cave and Nya headed for the entrance to setup a trap in case anyone tried to enter. I sat up our sleeping bags semi close together but still apart. Once that I was done I walked over to where Nya went and found her still setting up some wires. They were thin, almost invisible to the eye. Curious to see how she was weaving her trap I sat down and started to watch.

{Nya's P.O.V}

I had been working on the nedo wires for a few minutes before I started having trouble. The higher I got the more I had to stretch up to reach and now I wasn't even able to reach, it didn't help I felt like someone was watching me.

"Having fun there, Nya?" Itachi asked.

"Eh, in a way." I was already imagining people walking through this wire and being sliced into pieces.

A few seconds later I felt Itachi by my side. "Here." He was holding his hands together the way some people boost each other up.

I placed my right foot in his hands and jumped up slightly and was now able to reach the top of the entrance. My face was slightly flushed and I was mentally thanking myself for never being into skirts and for having my cloak still on. Itachi was quiet while I finished tying the strings, once done I got down and turned to Itachi.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. That's an interesting trap you have set up." He commented.

"It is, want to see what it will do?" I asked, a devilish smirk growing on my face.

Itachi shrugged his shoulders in response. I kneeled down and picked up a smooth small rock. I stood back up with the rock in hand and carefully moved my hand behind the strings. I held the rock to the string and pulled my hand back. The rock was caught for a moment, but then was pulled through. The top part of the rock fell off when I stopped moving and that evil smile graced my lips.

"Nedo string." I commented.

"Interesting. Such a thin string yet, so deadly. Where did you pick up something like this?" Itachi asked.

"You know, the market and such." I shrugged.

He seemed to be interested so I showed him how to set up some traps without cutting himself on the string. For the first time in the years I've known him, Itachi was smiling and enjoying himself. He wasn't being his normal cold a distant self like when the other Akatsuki members were around. I felt as if I was seeing how he truly is and was before joining. As night fell, we stopped playing with the nedo string and started heading for bed. I slipped off my cloak and kimono top and neatly folded them next to my sleeping bag. I slipped my comb through my shoulder blade length raven hair until it was completely untangled. Once completely relaxed, I layed down and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

It was just after dawn the next morning. The birds were chirping and the wildlife was starting to wake. Back inside the cave where Itachi and Nya had set up camp, Itachi was awake and Nya was still sleeping. Itachi's back was facing the entrance and his attention was directed at the sleeping Nya in his hold. At some point or another in the night, Nya had tossed and turned herself over and ended up sleeping against Itachi. He had simply wrapped his arms around the sleeping girl and kept her close. Nya had a light hold on Itachi's shirt while Itachi's left arm was draped over her waist and his right arm was under her head and lightly brushing strands of hair out of her face.

"_If only she knew._" Itachi thought to himself as he let his fingers brush over her jaw.

As his fingers brushed against her skin, Nya slightly shivered and moved her head ever so slightly with the movement. Itachi let out a quiet chuckle and leaned his head down so that his nose touched her forehead. He took a deep breath and exhaled carefully not to blow on her. Nya started to stir awake but settled back into sleep. Itachi carefully got up and got ready for the journey back. About twenty eight minutes later, Nya woke up and looked around to make sure everything was okay. Her eyes wandered over to Itachi who was know sitting with his back to her. She quickly slipped on her kimono top and cloak, packed up her sleeping bag and joined Itachi.

"Morning, Itachi." Nya said and started to take down the nedo string.

"Morning." He responded and watched her remove the string.

It took less time for Nya to undo the trap, she had set up a pull string that would undo the lines for easy clean up. Once the trap was undone the two headed out. The two started chatting and were being almost honest with themselves. Neither of the two said anything about how they felt, though if anyone was to see them they could tell they had something. Hours passed and the base entrance was now within sight. Nya slightly pouted the closer they got and her eyebrows furrowed. Itachi didn't seem to change moods, he had the same expressionless face as always.

"Hey, Itachi." Nya spoke.

"Hm?"

"Can I ask a favor of you?" She asked.

"What kind of favor?" Itachi looked skeptically at her and raised an eyebrow.

"When we get back to base, can you try and act like you have been these past couple of days?" Her gaze softened and she averted her gaze towards the sky.

"I'll try." Itachi watched as a small smile slipped across Nya's lips.

The two fell silent but were walking closer together. Nya undid the seal of the entrance and they both slipped into the base. As soon as they entered into the living room, they moved farther apart. Sasori, Zetsu, Hidan and Deidara were sitting on the couches. For once Hidan wasn't shouting his lungs off and wasn't trying to sacrifice anyone. Sasori and Deidara were working on their art, most likely to prove to the other that their way was the right way. Zetsu was...well, they were just arguing with themselves.

{Nya's P.O.V}

_It's like we never left._ I sighed and glanced over the room. Sasori glanced up from his art and smiled at me. I returned the smile and waved at him. I realized that Hidan was only quite because he was reading his bible or something relating to Jashin. Zetsu continued to argue with himself and started to sink into the ground until he was out of sight.

"I'll go give the report to Pein." I mumbled.

"Why don't you go have Kakuzu heal your arms and I give the report to Pein." Itachi suggested.

"I'm fine."

"Nya, I only know the basics and that's not enough to heal to wound completely. It can still open back up, I'd rather you get properly healed." Itachi wasn't going to let me give the report.

"Fine, but what if Kakuzu isn't here?" I smirked.

"Well, Hidan's still here so he is too. Those two don't have the pleasure of going on missions without the other." Itachi smiled.

"Alright." I headed down the hall towards Kakuzu's room.

Itachi followed behind me but continued when I stopped. I was about to knock on the door when Kakuzu opened it. He looked down at me with an indifferent glance. I gave him an somewhat awkward smile. It at least got him to chuckle.

"Hey, Kakuzu."

"Hello, Nya. Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Not really. I was just wondering if you could rebandage my arms." I said and moved the cloaks sleeves out of the way.

"Sure." He spoke monotonously and motioned me into his room.

I sat down on an empty chair and undid the bandages on my arms. Kakuzu walked over with a roll of bandages, he looked over my arms and looked amazed at the wounds. He started to heal the left arm, rebandaged and repeated on the right within five minutes. Not only was he the Akatsuki's best healer, he was also the fastest.

"Thanks Kakuzu." I said as I clenched and unclenched my fists.

"No problem. How did you get those wounds?"

"A short bladed katana." I shrugged.

"What did Pein say when he saw?"

"Ney? He hasn't seen them. Honestly he doesn't need to, it's not like I haven't gotten hurt before."

I walked out of his room and heard him chuckle. _Odd, it's not often that he laughs._ I smiled to myself and walked by Pein's office. I paused for a moment to hear what they were talking about. It was just a overview, Itachi skipped over the part with me getting hurt like I would have. Pein didn't say a word and soon the office was silent. I quickly made my way to the living room and started talking with Zetsu.

"So Zetsu, where is everyone?" I wondered.

"Out on missions we guess_. _How the hell are we supposed to know?"

"I was only asking."

"Don't let him bother you Nya, he's just grumpy. Oh shut up."

"Is he ever not grumpy?" It was funny to watch them fight.

"Noyes." They said at the same time and started to argue again.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, their arguing wasn't annoying like the others. Deidara was mumbling under his breath about how his art was going beat Sasori's. I looked over at Sasori's little puppet he was making, _it's cute but so is Deidara's. I don't see the deal with art anyways, it's all just a matter of opinion._

"Nya-san." Deidara called.

"What?" I asked, emphasizing the 'a'.

"You're going to tell us whose art is better, un."

"I've told you before, I am not the one you want to be asking."

"Face it Deidara, she's saying that because she knows that your art sucks."

"Ha, that's what you say master Sasori. Nya-san knows that art is a bang, un."

"Why don't you two ask Tobi or someone else?" I asked.

"Cause the others aren't honest like you." Sasori said as he finished his puppet.

"You want my honest opinion?" They both nodded. "I don't really care about art. It's all a matter of opinion."

I grabbed a book and started to read while the two argued about who to ask instead. Eventually their arguing melted in with Zetsu's and got blocked out from my head all together. It wasn't that the book was interesting, just a habit I formed way back when Yahiko and Nagato argued. The more I started to think back to those times, the more quiet laughs escaped my lips. _My how things have changed._


	5. Chapter 4

"Can't someone else do the mission?" Itachi asked, his voice raised slightly by alarm.

"If they could, I wouldn't be talking with you three now." Pein's voice was ice cold.

"There has to be someone who-"

"Itachi." Pein cut him off. "I don't know why you're so concerned."

"She's your sister, why aren't you concerned?"

"That's exactly why I'm not concerned. Nya is perfect for infiltration, plus Orochimaru hasn't met her before." Pein placed his elbows on his desk and rested his head within his hands.

Itachi's hands balled up into fists. Kisame and Nya stood towards the back of the room. Kisame looked sympathetically at his partner but didn't argue with the given choice. Nya looked forward with narrow, cold eyes at Pein. She nods her head slightly and Pein lets out a quiet sigh. He grabbed a folder and slid it to her. Nya picked it up and started to skim it. Kisame secretly left the room and after a few minutes Pein left too. Nya's lightning blue eyes skimmed the papers for a few seconds before she closed the folder and sat it back down on the desk. Itachi walked up behind her, placed his hands on her shoulders, spun her around and pulled her into a big hug. Nya's eyes widened with shock but hugged him back.

"What's gotten into you?" Nya asked, half laughing while she pulled away.

Itachi struggled to find words and shut his eyes in self frustration. Nya laughed again and messed his hair. Though no one would be able to see, she was secretly scared to go alone. She didn't doubt her skills, no she worried about Kisame and Itachi. Her eyes softened and a sly smile played at the edges of her lips. Nya carefully placed her right hand on Itachi's left cheek, he opened his eyes and slightly leaned into her hand.

{Itachi's P.O.V}

"Do you honestly have that little faith in me?" Nya asked in a soft voice.

"Of course not." I answered, if there was anyone who I still had faith in it was you.

"Then why do you seem so nervous to let me do this mission?"

"I don't know." I leaned down and mumbled into her hair.

"Then don't worry. I'll be fine." She smiled and kissed my cheek. "I promise I'll come back in one piece." She headed off to her room to get her stuff ready.

_She'll be fine Itachi. This isn't the first time she's gone out on her own plus you and Kisame will be there in case something goes wrong_. I walked out of Pein's office and waited by the front door. It didn't take long for Kisame and Nya to get out here. Without a word we slipped into the night and headed off toward that snakes den. Nya seemed calm but that was normal for her, half the time you forget she has emotions. After an hour or so we finally arrived.

"Nya, please be careful." I said to her.

"Mh." She nodded her head and headed into the den.

I watched her until she was out of sight. There was a knot forming in my stomach, _She will be fine._ Kisame and I headed over to the more heavily forested area and started our half of the mission.

{Nya's P.O.V}

After I entered into the base, I was greeted by a student of Orochimaru. The kid had pale white skin, greyish blue hair, small black eyes, green lips( probably lipstick), and the same kind of outfit this Orochimaru is supposed to wear. Oh yeah, and this kid had two heads. _I am so glad, I meet Zetsu before this freakshow._ The kid looked me up and down before opening his mouth to speak.

"You must be Orochimaru-sama's new test subje-student." I nodded my head. "My name is Sakon and this is Ukon."

"My name is Amaya Shinju." I stated coldly.

"Follow us." Ukon said and headed down the halls.

My eyes flashed behind me, _be safe you two._ I quickly and quietly followed Sakon and Ukon. I kept moving my eyes down the halls as we passed doors, normally I'd look forward but then I'd be staring at whoever was the back head. After a few minutes we stopped in front of the door at the end of the ridiculously long hall. The two knocked and entered with me behind them.

"Ah, Amaya Sssshinju. How nice of you to accept my offer."

_This is a guy right?_ I nodded my head.

Orochimaru stood up and walked around his desk to me. He had snow white skin, golden snake eyes, an average build, long long black hair, purple eyeshadow. _Again, I think this is a guy...that's what the file said anyways._ Orochimaru kept moving closer and soon was circling me. I never let my eyes move, they stayed looking ahead. I heard the door open and close again, Sakon and Ukon had left. _About time._

"Well, I'm sssure you'll become a strong vessssel." _Oh yeah, this guy was definitely part snake._

"That's why I'm here." I commented.

"Are you ready to start?"

"Of course."

"Very well. Sakon, Ukon would you be sssso kind as to fetch Amaya here her outfit?"

"Yes, sir." The two took my arm and dragged me out of the room.

The two never said a word or looked in my direction. After a minute they stopped in front of a room and threw me into it. _Jerks._ I mentally growled at the two and stood up. I walked over to the bed and eyed the outfit I was to wear. I slipped out of my normal outfit and into the other one starting with the bandages. There was a lot of them, to cover my chest and legs with some extra to place wherever I pleased. The top was small, cropped and wrapped around my left shoulder. On the same side there was a long pale sleeve that looked like a second skirt. I slipped on the shorts and then wrapped up my exposed thigh, wrapped the pale skirt around my hips, and to finish put on that ridiculous purple rope( one on the right). _This...sucks..._ I let my hair down and walked back out and nearly ran into Orochimaru. He eyed me as if I was some award or something.

"My, my, such a strong and toned body. Yes, you'll do fine." He stuck his tongue out like a snake and then pulled it back in.

_Creep._ I nodded, I needed to avoid talking to him as much as possible. The one thing that wasn't stated was whether or not he had spoken to this girl directly. He motioned for me to follow and I did. He lead me out to a training area where other students were already going at it. They all turned and looked at me, some snickered while others whispered. One of the bigger students walked away for a few minutes and the others started to move towards and around me. _Here we go again._ I smirked to myself but made no move to defend. Just as I had thought one by one they started to attack. They were basic attacks, jabs, kicks, kunais, honestly they were fighting like they were still beginners even lower than gennin. Suddenly they all jumped away and into the air as if they were avoiding something. My eyes flashed to my right, the big one from before had just finished weaving hand signs and a bunch of wooden arms moved towards me.

"Flash-step."

"Huh? Where'd the bitch go?" The big guy questioned looking around.

The lot of them were looking around and I laughed to myself. They were looking in every possible direction except where I was. Left, right, forwards, behind, below. One was bound to find where I had reappeared. Just as that thought crossed my mind one looked up and a look of terror spread across his face.

"S-she's on the ceiling." He stammered and pointed to me.

"Come down you coward." Big guy, little temper.

I stopped the chakra flow to my feet and began to free fall to the ground. Some of the other students moved away while big guy stood there laughing and calling me a fool. He moved his hands into seals but was too slow. _To think this is one of Orochimaru's prized student. Pathetic, they still need hand signs where I don't._ I concentrated some chakra to my right hand. The room grew dark and a blue light emanated from behind me. Big guy stopped with the hand signs and realized he should have run. I balled my right hand into a fist and thrusted it forward, the entire room was filled with the blue light from the lightning. The others brought their arms and hands up to their faces to shield their eyes. When the light died down, they dropped their arms and some gasped. Big guy was lying on his back, blood seeping from his shoulder which he could no longer use. He looked up at me with a mixed look of terror and anger.

"Y-you bitch." He muttered.

"If you still want to talk tough, I can always strike you again." I warned and held up my hand that was still surrounded in lightning.

He tried to argue but shut his mouth. A sly, evil smile slipped on my lips and then slipped away into a disappointed frown. I had been hoping he'd try something again but he didn't. _He has a brain, too bad. I would've liked to kill him with reason._ The others looked terrified and backed away slowly. I put my hand down and the lightning went away. From behind I heard the sound of kunai fly towards me but they never showed or hit.

"Interesting defense." Sakon and Ukon commented.

I turned to the two. "Nothing but shadows and sparks."

The two walked up and examined big guy. "You have deadly aim, even if you missed vitals, this arm won't be as useful to him anymore."

I shrugged and walked off to wander around the base and gather the information I needed to. _It can't be too hard to get such simple information. But I have to be careful and avoid as many people as I can. If any of them know who Amaya Sinju are, then I'm screwed._ As I passed through the halls I passed a guy with big round glasses. He looked at me with interest and before I passed him he got an evil grin. _Creep._


	6. Chapter 5

The seven long days passed along with six long nights. It was just around eleven at night, all students were sleeping soundly. Nya sat on the bed in the darkened room waiting to make sure everyone was asleep. The guy she had passed in the hall had been acting suspicious whenever she had been near. Nya spoke rarely, interacted with no one except Sakon and Ukon on occasion. Outside of Orochimaru's base, Itachi and Kisame sat waiting for the signal to enter. The three shared one thought, this was way too easy. Nya waited a few more minutes till the last shadow passed.

"It's time." She murmured.

{Nya's P.O.V}

_Three...Two...One..._The last light went out in the hall. I listened carefully for a few minutes then slid off the bed. The base was very quiet, and it felt like someone was watching me. I brushed the thought aside and continued down the dark corridor to Orochimaru's office. There was a faint bluish light emanating from his live experiment's containers. I pushed the door open, carefully slid in and began my search. Earlier today, I watched as Orochimaru placed the folder I was after in his desk, so that meant that is where my search began and ended. I opened the top right drawer and there sat the file. I smiled wickedly to myself and left the room as discreetly as possible. The door quietly clicked shut behind me and I dug through my makeshift pocket of the ridiculous skirt for my headset.

"Well, well. What do we have here? A rat in the snakes den?" A voice from behind spoke just before I could turn the earbud on.

I turned around to see who it was, as expected it was Orochimaru's little pet Kabuto. He chuckled and approached me. _If he thinks I'm cornered, he's dead wrong._ Every step he took towards me I stepped back.

"Why don't you give me that file back and I'll pretend I didn't see this."

"You'd have to catch me first."

I took off down the long narrow halls with Kabuto in suit. The halls were like a labyrinth, many students and intruders get lost within them. If my sense's weren't so high, I'd get lost too. I looked behind to see if Kabuto was still behind and he was, in a sense. _Clone, he must have run off to get snake face._ I stopped suddenly, drew a kunai and turned on the clone. The clone had continued to run at me and I cut it in half causing the jutsu to be undone. _If Kabuto really wen to find Orochimaru, then I need to get out into the open._ I hurried down the hall and turned the earpiece on as I ran.

"_* Static* Nya, Nya *Static* Where are you? *Static*"_ Itachi's voice was coming in and out of the device.

"Still in the base, I got caught. I'll deal with them and meet you at the randevu point." I responded, Itachi's end went dead silent.

"_* Static* Hey Nya, we're heading in to help. *Static*"_ Kisame sounded as if he was running already.

"No, stay put. I can handle this."

"_* Static* Static* Uh, yeah too late for that. Itachi and I are already in.* Static*"_

_Damnit,_ "Just stay out, I'll be fine." I growled and turned the corner of the hall.

Out of memory I had ran to the open training area of Orochimaru's base. _This isn't what I meant by in the open._ I growled to myself and turned to leave. Before I could Sakon and Ukon blocked my exit. I looked to the other door and it was blocked by Orochimaru's 'prize students', and standing in between me and them was the snake himself. Adrenaline began to kick in, I didn't want to run. No, I want to kill him and his little pets too. An all too familiar evil smirk graced my lips and my kekkei genkai awakened, _They are so dead._ I quickly drew my katana and charged head on at the snake.

{Itachi's P.O.V}

_Nya...please don't do anything stupid..._Kisame and I ran through the maze of a hall trying to get to Nya. The traps haven't helped us at all, the traps ranged from tripwire to explosives and even some of his students. I kept a careful tab on Nya's chakra and a few minutes ago it spiked as if she had released her kekkei genkai. Knowing her, she's probably run into Orochimaru and is fighting him right now. Though the spike made it easier to pin-point her, it made me worry. I know what Orochimaru can do if you're not careful and I know he had a love for strong, young and beautiful bodies.

"Itachi, dead end ahead." Kisame pointed to the wall.

"Make it an entrance, Nya's in that direction."

Kisame picked up his speed, drew his sword and cut a hole in the wall. Just after we got through we were faced with a muscular student of Orochimaru. He looked to be guarding, well more or less watching something in the other room. Kisame and I peered around him and my heart nearly stopped. In the room, Nya was already fighting Orochimaru and for the first time I'd ever seen Nya was losing the fight. Orochimaru was in his home turf, he knew how to manipulate the surroundings. Nya on the other hand was in a new place, putting her at a disadvantage. But what else caught my attention was the outfit she was in, _It's...it's so...revealing. I don't think she's ever shown that much skin. Granted her normal outfit is less than this but she always wore her cloak so it wasn't as bad...that look in Orochimaru's eyes...No!_ Without thinking I trapped the student in a genjutsu and rushed in towards Nya.

"Nya, get back!"

Nya pulled back and turned towards us. Her kekkei genkai was activated and her chakra visibly flowed off her body. Nya's face pinched together in frustration. She looked as if she was about to yell at us but before she could, Orochimaru attacked. Using his snake abilities, he expanded his arm and wrapped it around Nya's small frame and held her up in the air. Nya struggled in his hold but the hold grew tighter causing her to gasp and whimper.

"L-lightning..style-"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Nya." Orochimaru stopped nya before she could finish her jutsu. "If you do that, you would kill yourself. You see I've adapted my skin to be a more rubbery substance. The only conductor in this hold would be you."

Nya went back to struggling. I was frozen in my place, if I hadn't called out to her then she wouldn't have got caught. Orochimaru licked his lips while looking over Nya as if she was his play toy. His head began to curl around like a snake and lunged towards Nya. In an effort to dodge Nya pulled her right arm out of his hold and in front of her face.

"Grahhh!" Nya screamed out in pain.

"Nya!" Kisame and I yelled and rushed towards them.

{ Third Person P.O.V}

Orochimaru unwound himself from Nya causing the girl to fall towards the ground limp and in pain. Before she hit the floor Itachi had managed to run over and catch her. Kisame stood in front of his partners and created a diversion. He looked back at the two and could feel Itachi's pain. Itachi looked down at Nya who was clenching her left hand over where Orochimaru bit her.

"Itachi, we've got to go." He urged his partner.

With a half aware nod, Itachi stood up with Nya in his arms and they ran out of the base. Kisame's diversion gave them more than enough time to get away and back to the Akatsuki base. When they got there they rushed to their infirmary. The other members quickly followed behind them and as soon as Itachi laid Nya down Kakazu began to treat her. He pried her hand off of her right arm. When her hand was removed there was a mark forming where Orochimaru bit her. The mark looked like a flower in a mess of boxes. The other members began to help Kakazu with the treatment, all but Itachi. Itachi couldn't bear to look at Nya while she was in so much pain. While the others were bustling around, Itachi slipped out of the room and into his room.


	7. Chapter 6

{Itachi's P.O.V}

It was two days since then. I couldn't bare to go and see Nya. Everytime I closed my eyes, the events of the previous night replayed in my mind. Nya being snatched up by Orochimaru, him crushing her and then placing that damned mark on her. A whirlwind of emotions blew through me; anger, hatred, self loathing, fear and regret. I regret calling out to her but most of all I regretted not being able to protect her. The sound of her pained screams echoed through my head.

"Hey Itachi, you in there?" Kisame knocked on the door and entered before I could respond.

"What is it Kisame?"

"Where have you been? Nya's been asking for you."

_Nya was asking for me..._ "Why?"

Kisame almost looked confused by my question. "Believe it or not, but that cold killer does have feelings." He jested. "Seriously though, she's worried about you."

Silence filled my room once again and a few minutes later Kisame turned and left. I was alone with my thoughts again. _She got injured because of me, yet she's worried about me._ I looked at the door trying to decide on what to do. I want to see her, but I don't want to see her hurt and in pain again. Hesitantly, I left my room and headed towards Nya's. Once in front of her door I knocked three times and waited. A few minutes passed, but there was no response.

"Nya?" I knocked again.

"What are you doing here Itachi?"

I turned around to see Konan standing in her doorway. "I wanted to talk with Nya."

"She's not in her room." She smiled, almost as if she knew something.

"Then where is she?"

Her smile turned into a evil grin. "Outside training with Hidan and Kakuzu."

Konan went into her room and closed the door. Without a second thought I headed towards the front door to go outside. _Nya you idiot, you need to rest and heal. Not train with two of the strongest people in the Akatsuki. Especially with Hidan, you know he's been waiting for a chance to beat you. So why ask him to train with you._ Once I finally get outside from off to the right I hear a familiar moan and yelp. I run over there to see just what was going on.

{Nya's P.O.V}

"Arghhh." I put my arms above my head to block Hidan's attack and the force behind it pushed me back a few good feet.

There was an almost unbearable throbbing in my arms from his kick. Suddenly my body became heavy and my breathing heavier. I dropped my arms and took a knee. My right arm was now burning but it wasn't as bad as it had been before. I held my arm at the origin of the burning and tried to make it stop. The mark looked as if there was a flame underneath it, it was trying to activate. Luckily Pein sealed it before hand.

"That's enough for today." Kakuzu's deep monotone voice caused me to look.

I was glad I had, because I saw an enraged Hidan running towards me with his scythe. With the remaining strength I had I rolled myself to the right, just barely avoiding Hidan's attack. Hidan fell forwards and rolled head first into a giant boulder. I forced myself to stand but fell back down into a sitting position.

"Oi, come on Kakuzu. The bitch wanted to train." Hidan started to bitch.

"She's at her limit, Hidan. Would you like to deal with Pein?"

Hidan grumbled and stormed off back into the base. Kakuzu walked over and helped me up. He gave me a small approving nod before going back to base. _Both of them are right, I want to train but if I get hurt anymore Pein's going to throw a tantrum._ I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, soon enough the burning died down. From behind me I heard the soft crunching of grass causing me to turn on my heels. I quickly put on a smile when I saw it was Itachi and headed over to him with a skip in my step.

"Itachi, are you-"

"Are you a complete idiot, Nya?" Itachi cut me off, his normal soft voice replaced with a harsher one.

"W-what do you mean?"

"First you fight Orochimaru and now your training with the one person who wants you dead in all of the Akatsuki." His voice became louder and almost trembled.

"Hidan doesn't like anyone. And the best time to train is when you've been injured...But what happened at Orochimaru's wasn't exactly an injury."

"You moron, you're supposed to let yourself heal before going off and training again. How the hell do think you're going to get better by just keeping yourself vulnerable?!"

I was taken back by what Itachi was saying, and to be perfectly honest it was scaring me. "I-Itachi..."

"Everyone's worried about you, so can't you do them the smallest of favors by thinking before acting?! I know that's a new concept for you but you should try it."

"...Are you saying I don't think or that I'm stupid?" Anger slowly boiled up inside me.

"Both."

"I-I do think and I'm not an idiot." I raised my voice but it trembled, not in anger but hurt.

"Really? 'Cause I sure as hell wouldn't have known, you're too reckless and I'm sick of it!" Itachi was more angry than I'd ever seen and his Sharingan activated leaving me at a loss for words. "Do everyone a favor and grow up Nya!"

In an instant I saw black flames shoot out from Itachi's eye. The flames aimed for me and pure terror ran through me, this was Itachi's amaterasu. I fell to my knees and the flames went over my head. I looked at Itachi and noticed the edge of him was wavy, _genjutsu..._ When the thought registered in my mind, the jutsu broke. I was still on my hands and knees, my entire body trembling. _So that is what Itachi thinks when I'm around him? He...he wants me dead..._ Cautiously I got up off the ground and backed away from him.

{ Third Person P.O.V}

Nya looked upon her teammate with a mixed look of fear and hurt. Slowly she backed away, her arms wrapped around herself. Itachi's glared began to ease and was replaced with shock. He had only now realized what he had done. Itachi looked at Nya to apologize but came to a loss for words. Tears built up and streamed from her electric blue eyes. Itachi reached out as if to tell her he didn't mean it but the small gesture caused the girl to flinch. Nya turned and began to run back to the base.

"Nya, wait please." Itachi tried to talk to her but Nya used Shadow-Step and was gone.

Itachi quickly searched for Nya's chakra and followed it. Nya's chakra was fluctuating more than normal, as if it was trying to change but something was blocking it. She ran through the base, to her room where she barricaded herself inside. Nya pressed herself into a corner of her room, slid down to the ground and began to cry. She was hurt and scared, she tried hard to keep from crying but nothing was working anymore. Outside her room Konan, Pein, Zetsu, Sasori and Kisame called out to their teammate and friend. Pein banged on the door but got nowhere with her. Itachi noticed the scene and walked over to them.

"The hell happened, Itachi?" Pein asked in between bangs.

"I may have yelled at her out of concern but it came out as anger." Itachi admitted.

Pein glared at the Uchiha and continued to order Nya to open the door. Soon everyone was yelling at each other and calling to Nya. Amongst the commotion, Konan had slipped under the doorway and was now inside. She looked about the room till her eyes landed on Nya. Nya was balled up in the bark right corner of the room crying. Konan quickly walked over to her and pulled her into hug. While hugging Nya, Konan summoned some of her paper creations to undo her barricaded door and let the others in. Pein as quick to join Konan in comforting his little sister.


End file.
